


Katherine's Side

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: After Nightlight is killed, Katherine enters a very dark place for a long time





	Katherine's Side

**Author's Note:**

> So, this when it was written did not take the final book into account (because the final book had not been out yet.) As a result this who series is an AU. Nightlight died before Jack Frost was even born. But though it's not mentioned I have decided that the final battle did indeed happen on the moon, but something went wrong and Nightlight was killed and Pitch in the distraction escaped.

It wasn't always easy being the compassionate one. Which is why when Nightlight left she had left the guardianship for a while and had gone on her own. Taking only North's horse with her and a satchel. She spent years traveling looking for whatever remained of Pitch. Until the moon helped her, spoke to her comforted her, telling her it would be alright, that Nightlight wasn't gone for ever and that she would see him again. But vengeance was not the answer.

" _This isn't you Katherine"_ The moon whispered in her ear.

Katherine had cried and yelled and screamed. Telling the moon that for all her compassion the boy she loved was dead.

The moon had whispered that Nightlught would be back that though the boy had been turned human the soul itself wasn't meant to stay in the afterlife, the he would be back, and that she would see him again.

Katherine had paused in her anger as hope and surprise took hold.

" _Pitch is not a threat, will not be a threat for a long time_ " The moon had told her. " _Going after him would only cause everyone involved more and more heartbreak for everyone._ "

Katherine had said nothing as for the first time since Nightlight had died, reasoning came back toher.

" _Your not the only one hurting_ " The moon said. " _Emily Jane's father may still be alive, but he is as lost to her as Nightlight, killing him would only incite a lot more anger,is that what you want? To anger a girl who can destroy the world_?"

Katherine had stopped and looked down. "It's not fair" She whispered grief enveloping her. "IT wasn't supposed to end this way."

" _It seldom is_ " The moon whispered. Katherine broke down crying on the forest floor for a long time.

When the moon set and the sun rose Katherine pulled herself up from the forest floor and went back home.

Katherine remembered the Guardians holding tightly to her as she came home. Forgiving her for all her anger and for leaving at such a critical time when belief was necessary.

For Months Katherine traveled from continent to continent telling stories, and raising children's spirits with her stories, stories about a bunny who had lost his world and loved chocolate, a man who was a rogue and mean but had changed and now spent his life delivering toys to children every Christmas eve, a story about a winged woman who collected teeth because they held the most precious memories of childhood, and sandman a man who rode a shooting star and now spent his life delieving sweet dreams to children.

Time had past since she had told her stories, and slowly the stories changed and warped until not even their names were the same, yet still the children believed.

And when the chidlren's belief started to waver before they were ready. Katherine would re enter the world and tell the stories again and the next generation would believe.

They only time she had been unable to help was when Pitch came back.

The guardians had been angry with her for that, believing her to be afraid. When in truth that wasn't the case at all.

Her adoptive son, Nicholas, had grown ill. He was sick had been confined to his bed and had been near death. His face had been flushed his skin was scalding to the touch, his breathing ragged, and a cough that seemed to worsen with every passing second.

She remembered whispering over and over and over again. "I believe I believe I believe" the first spell she had ever learned.

She had poured over spell books but nothing could tell her what was wrong. She had even taken him to doctors hoping that perhaps one of the their non magical means wold help to cure the boy. But not even they could tell what was wrong. So she had been forced to take him back home.

She had held her baby boy in her arms tears rushing down her face as she whispered 'I believe' The after several hours of worrying something miraculous occurred.

The color returned. The fever receded, and Nicholas opened his eyes.


End file.
